The Journey Just Begins
by Mrs. Greenleaf711
Summary: A BuffyLotR crossover!(weird I know!) The majority takes place in Middle Earth. The first chapter(I think, I havent finished yet) takes place in Sunnydale. ENJOY!:)


Chapter 1  
"BUFFY!" I swear, my little sister can be so slow. Jeez, Sash, its still popping. Just cuz your 2 min. older doesn't mean you control me!" I couldn't wait any longer. I wasn't gonna miss the Fellowship of the Ring. So, I started without her.  
I am the Vampire Slayer. The Chosen One. And, I'm the most powerful witch in the world. Well, Buffy is also the Slayer. I died, for 2 minutes, but was revived with CPR by my friend Xander. Buffy was chosen, even though I was dead for that short time. She died in almost the same situation. Kendra was called, and she was slit in the throat. She was permanently dead. Faith was then called. She went evil and was knocked into a coma, by me, of course. I hate my life.  
"Look what Giles gave me!" My best friend Willow entered the room holding a teal crystal. "What is it?" I asked. "It is a Thoro Crystal," she said. "It's quite useful for traveling to different dimensions." She placed it on the table next to my soda. "Neat!" said Buffy, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
An hour passed. Buffy was chatting with Willow. "Shhhhh!" I snapped. The Council of Elrond is one of my favorite scenes. Not to mention, it has a lot of Legolas!" I LOVE Legolas. I reached for my soda. Instead, I slid the Thoro Crystal off the table. It shattered. "Noooo!" shouted Willow. "It's the last one in the world." "Sorry," I said. But, then something happened that we did not expect.  
A huge portal appeared in the middle of the room. It appeared to only suck ME in. I gripped the couch, but it was no use. I had to let go. "Goodbye," I whispered, letting go. I was sucked in.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I had no inkling of where I was. It felt like I was traveling at 2000 MPH. A teal abyss, the same color as the Thoro Crystal surrounded me. "HELP!" I shouted, if waiting for an answer. A blinding light appeared before my eyes.  
  
~***~  
  
"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Lord Elrond. Frodo, a hobbit of the Shire, placed the Ring of Power on the tree stump in the middle of the meeting area of Imladris, or Rivendell in the common tongue. "So it is true," a man named Boromir said. Then, I made my entrance. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell. I landed on the stump, my face to the Ring. My left arm and my nose were broken. No big. "Where the Hell am I??" "In Rivendell," said Gimli the Dwarf. WHAT??? Middle Earth is REAL?!?!? It must be another dimension, I thought. "Are you Frodo??" I asked him. They ALL looked just like they did in the movies. "Yes," he said worriedly. "And you're not Orlando Bloom?" I asked Legolas. "Who?" he responded. "Nothing." I flashed a smile. GREAT!! He must be single!! I thought. I always loved Legolas. My knees would buckle at the sight of him! I sighed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Look, I'll explain. My name is Sasha Summers, the Vampire Slayer." "What's a vampire," asked Gandalf. "Wait, there are no vampires in Middle Earth?" He shook his head. "YES! I'M FREE!" My arm hurt. I winced. "Curo," I said after I placed my right hand on my left arm. The bones mended. I bent my arm. I cured my broken nose also. "Curo?" asked Elrond. "The Latin word for "I cure. Latin is a language I speak back where I come from. I am a witch, the most powerful in my dimension" "But what is a Vampire Slayer?" asked Boromir. "Oh! The Slayer is 'One girl in all the world, who will stand against vampires, demons, and the forces of Darkness, blah, blah." "I see," he said. "A-hem! There is still the matter of the Ring to discuss!" said Elrond. "The Ring of Power??" I asked. I found myself saying "Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimpatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" Lightning flashed out of nowhere. I quickly covered my mouth. "A spy of Sauron!" shouted Legolas. "No!" I shouted. "I want to throw it into Orodruin! Sauron is an evil eye-demon thingy who wants to destroy Middle Earth! I fight evil, remember?" "How do we know your telling the truth, young lass?" "NOBODY calls me that, Gimli! Just trust me! I don't even want that tacky ring!" Why were they so mad? I just uttered the black speech! No big deal!! 


End file.
